Dress Shopping
by SourRazzles
Summary: Fem!Percy x Fem!Nico one-shot! Percy (Nico's friend and secret crush) drags Nico to go dress shopping for a date Percy is going on. Some fluff, but mostly a story I just wrote for fun!


**A/N: Quick reminder that in this story both Percy and Nico are girls, but I didn't change their names. Just a reminder.**

It was too late to back out now, they were already at the mall. Nico was mentally slapping herself for ever agreeing to it. She had no idea why she had said yes.

Well, maybe because Percy, one of Nico's friends (and secretly her crush) asked if Nico wanted to join her in dress shopping for a date that Percy was going on that night. Nico was so taken back at the sudden moment and gave her a quick non-thought about answer.

So, there she was, walking into a place called Olympus Styles, a teen clothing store that Nico had never been in before (Nico was more into stores like Underworld Topic).

"Isn't this exciting?" Percy asked as they went in.

"Uh, sure," Nico muttered. "You haven't even told me who your asking out. Why are you keeping him a secret?"

She smiled. "Actually, it's a girl. And I want you to be surprised."

 _Surprised about the girl my crush is going on a date with_ , Nico thought miserably.

Nico tried to give her a small smile. "Can't wait to find out."

"Great! Now, let's start looking for dresses." Percy took Nico's hand and pulled her deeper into the store. Nico tried her hardest not to groan, and went along with Percy. "Okay. How about you look over there? I'll look over here. Then, when you find something you think I might like, come get me. But try not to make it all black. Got it?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah,"

Percy ran off to the section she was going to look in, and left Nico by herself. Nico sighed and decided that _what's the harm_? Nico was Percy's friend first. Still, the thought of her with someone else broke her heart. She wanted them to be more than just friends.

 _Wait_ , Nico thought. _I have this time with her. I should enjoy it_.

Nico decided that she would be a good friend and help Percy with her date. She had to put away her feelings of love and hurt, and be helpful.

Still, Nico was confused about why Percy had asked her to go dress shopping. Nico didn't even wear dresses. Her wardrobe consisted of band t-shirts, jeans, and combat boots. Percy had the greatest styles in school, at least, that's what Nico always thought. But with every outfit she wore, Nico would never think of her any cuter than she was in her one-piece swimsuit that she wore during swim practice at school. Apparently, Percy trusted Nico's judgment of clothes, enough to help her to pick out one for a date.

Nico began studying the rack of clothes. She knew Percy liked the color blue, so she searched for things like that.

She found a plain navy blue dress that she thought Percy might look good in. She also discovered a cute black and white, sleeveless, horizontal striped dress that she believed would highlight Percy's black hair.

Nico turned to see what Percy was doing. Percy already had three dresses resting over her arm.

"Nico," Percy yelled across the store, causing people to turn and look at her, which made Nico's face to bright red. "Come check out these."

Nico walked over to Percy with the dresses she had found. She held them up for Percy to see.

"What do you think about these?" Nico asked her.

"Hmmm," Percy studied them. "These look great. Let's go try them on."

She was a little confused about why Percy had said _let's_ , as in _let us go try them on_. Before she could ask, Percy was already in the dressing room.

Nico sat down on one of the benches and waited for Percy to change.

Soon, Percy came out in a silk salmon colored dress. She spun around, letting the skirt twirl.

"What do you think?" Percy asked. "Be honest."

"It doesn't really match your eyes and hair color." Nico answered truthfully. The dress was pretty, but it didn't do anything for Percy.

"That was my thought too." Percy told her. "I just liked the color. Let me try something else."

Percy went back into the dressing room.

For the next few minutes, Percy tried on three other dresses. One was the blue one Nico had picked out. Percy really liked it, but decided to put it on the maybe list. The next one was a yellow sun dress. Nico thought it fit her body very well. Percy even found a sun bonnet somewhere in the store, and put it on. The whole style was very summery and warm, but because it was spring Percy and Nico agreed it was too early in the season.

Honestly, Nico thought she looked good in all the dresses, and she was starting to have fun. She liked watching Percy strut around and look in the mirror every time she tried something on. It was like watching a fashion show, only this one didn't make Nico bored to death.

The other dress was a blue-ish green-ish wrap dress.

Nico thought that one was the best. It complimented the color in Percy's sea green eyes. It also looked good with her hair, which Percy had done in ringlets before they went to the mall.

While Percy examined herself in the mirror, Nico watched and couldn't help but be jealous of the girl Percy was going to ask out. Percy was so beautiful, outside and inside.

"I like this one," Percy said. She turned around to face Nico. "Do you like it?"

Nico nodded. "I do. But you choose whatever you like."

"Let me try on that black and white one you picked ." Percy said.

After a few moments, Percy came out in the dress. It was classy, but not for Percy.

"I have an idea." Percy said. "Why don't you try this dress on?"

Nico was taken back. "You want me to try on a dress? Why?"

Percy shrugged. "I think it would good on you."

"But I'm not going on a date."

Percy smiled. "I guess not. But I still want you to try it on."

Nico sighed, but agreed.

Percy changed out of the dress and back into the wrap one.

"Why did you put that one back on?" Nico asked her.

"I want to look at myself in it longer, trying to think my date will like it too."

Nico rolled her eyes.

Then she went into the dressing room. She quickly changed into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved the way it looked on her. It was exactly her style. She wasn't really a dress person. But she loved how it suited her, with her dark brown eyes and short black hair and her pale milky skin, her shoulders showing. It hit her. This was one of the few times she believed she looked beautiful.

Suddenly, she got nervous. What would Percy think? Would she think it looked good on her too? Nico didn't want to find out.

She started to pull the dress off.

"Are you almost done?" Percy called from outside.

"I don't like it," Nico lied.

"I want to see," Percy said.

"No. It's ugly." Nico tried to keep her voice from breaking.

"I'll be the judge of that. Come on out." She insisted.

Nico groaned. "Fine." She pulled the dress back on.

Then she took in a deep breath before walking out of the dressing room.

Percy eyes widened as she saw her. "Oh my god." She said. "You look amazing."

Nico bit her lip. "You think so?"

Percy nodded. "Of course. It's so you. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nico put her head down.

"Why would my date not like it?"

Nico's head shot back up. "What's it matter if your date doesn't like my dress?"

"Well, your date likes it."

Nico was super confused. "Are you gonna set me up with someone? Is that what this is?"

Percy laughed, then walked up to Nico. "I told you I was trying to find a dress to ask my crush out on a date. Do you think she'll like this?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Nico muttered.

"Good." Percy said. "So, shall we get going?"

"Where?"

"On our date,"

"... Wait, what?"

Percy let out a giggle. "I want to take you out on a date."

"A double date?"

"No, silly. You're the girl I was going to ask out on a date."

Nico blinked. "Oh." Nico didn't know what to think. She felt like she was on a hidden camera show, like the camera crew was about to jump out from one of the dressing rooms.

"So," Percy said. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Y-yes." Nico said, trying not to smile. "Is this for real?"

"Absolutly." Percy told her. "Did I pick the right dress?"

Nico laughed. "Yes. I love your dress."

"I love your dress too." Percy placed a hand on Nico's bare shoulder, her touch warm. "Let's go pay for them. Then we can get going. I have a beautiful night planned."

Nico smiled at her. "I can't wait to see it."

 **A/N: Do me a favor and don't ask me why I wrote this. It was just a fun thing I wrote for Percico shippers and fans of femslash ships. Hope you all enjoyed it, and if so, leave a review. However, this is a one shot and I have no intention of continuing… sorry.**


End file.
